Am I a Man or am I a Monster?
by Michael-656
Summary: 1968, Arendelle. The Kingdom is flourishing, and the two monarchs lives couldn't be better. Elsa doesn't need to hide, and Anna has her Sister back. Though Elsa can't help be envious of Anna and her love for Kristoff. Could a stranger from the docks change that? Could she rescue him from his own turmoils? Subject Orion now finds himself wading into a battle he may not win.


_ 1968_  
_ Somewhere in the Mid-Atlantic_

Quincy Wilkes was wobbling around the upper decks of the aging cargo ship _Ellyn_ as it bucked around viciously in the typhoon of rain it was in. He cursed as a wave splashed across the railings and soaked him down to his wicking layer.

When he had first signed on to this bucket, he was already a hardened veteran of twenty sailings in the Pacific, but this Atlantic venture was really trying his nerve. It had been an absolute disaster from day one.

Firstly the Captain, a mean old grouch who worked the men like dogs, and treated them as such. Second, the men took it upon themselves to utterly breakdown any new member of the crew and ensure the link wouldn't snap the chain under the Captain's yanks. Unfortunately for Wilkes, he was the only one to respond to the posting at the docks requesting new hands for this ship's cruise. Thirdly and perhaps the most important of all, the weather. They had been tossing about in this stormy waters for the past few days, and were desperately trying to maintain course and speed.

Wilkes stopped mid-stride as he spotted the warm glow of a porthole cutting through the darkening haze. He didn't have to look to see what it was. The fancy quarters for the Captain, and all his 'Daughters.' Wilkes wanted to heave out his stomach contents, but knew if he did he'd probably go overboard.

He got about three steps when he heard a girl cry out in euphoria, and that was enough for him. He decided to just let Fate and God watch over him. If he fell, he'd at least hope those images were erased from his brain when he went to the great hereafter.  
As he leaned over, a large jolt rocked the _Ellyn _from stem to stern. He looked and saw nothing at first. Then, an eerie yellow glow appeared. And as quick as he saw it, it was gone.  
He kept staring at the place for several hours, not noticing the rain stop, or the _Ellyn_'s signal horn announcing their arrival to their destination. He was finally jolted from his stupor by another crewman, and went to join his shift. He still had that yellow light in mind as he went about swabbing the quarterdeck. Did the _Ellyn_ get attacked by some monster of the deep?  
He shook a little at the thought. He didn't even care if he now had the crew's respect; as soon as the call went out for those going ashore, he packed everything he had and went off the tin-can for good. He wasn't going through a return trip on that barge.

* * *

Unknown to Wilkes and several others who were going ashore either briefly, or like Wilkes and planed on staying, there was a new face amongst them. Six foot tall, a lean build, a somewhat tanned complexion, and soft brown eyes to match his ripe age of twenty. Though no one gave him a second glance as they went to the nearest beer halls.

He on the other hand turned and headed inwards, towards the city the ship had come to. He could't help but gawk at the great wall that divided the city from the seaport, as he walked towards the gates. He was so caught up in it, he didn't see the guard behind him, until he heard a coughing noise. He spun around and went wide-eyed at the man. He was almost a real-life Goliath.

"What be your business?" He snapped. The young lad began to stutter, until the guard simply guffawed, and shouldered him lightly nearly making him drop his Steamer case from his shoulder.

"Just a spot of fun lad, you want to get in here however," he pointed to a nearby window, "you'll need to get a passbook."

The young man, simply gathered himself, nodded with a shy smile and went over to the window. After bartering and some talking his money was converted to the currency of the city, and his new passbook was stamped soundly. He pondered briefly, why others didn't get this far. _Ellyn_'s horn call was his answer. He just shrugged as the ship prepared to get underway, not like he had anywhere else to go to. He handed the guard his passbook, who gave it a once over before closing it with a smile, and bid him enter.

"Welcome to Arendelle Mr. …"

He looked back with another shy smile. "Orion. Er- uhm My name's Ryan."

* * *

_**This is Michael-656. I'm back. Tell me you didn't miss me?~**_


End file.
